Revelations
by Moonlight Goddess
Summary: A disclaimer for this part. In the story it'self it contains SOME bad language. It's the fall of the Moon Kingdom and the rebirth of a nation, with a few new faces.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I REPEAT! DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT HONOR BELONGS ENTIRELY TO THE WONDERFUL WOMAN THAT MADE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE !

WE ALL KNOW IT WASN'T ME EITHER! ^_^'

AS FOR SAILOR EARTH, SAILOR ALPHA, SAILOR OMEGA, SAILOR MINERVA, AND THE CELESTIAL SENSHI: THEY ARE MY OWN CREATION!

GENERAL MARCUS BELONGS TO MY GOOD FRIEND, RICHARD TAYLOR

PRINCE DEREK BELONGS TO MY GOOD FRIEND, JOE

ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE USED LATER ON I WILL PUT A DISCLAIMER UP! THIS STORY IS LOOSELY BASED ON AN IDEA IN TWO RPGS THAT I AM IN. ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS, YOU KNOW WHERE TO LEAVE THEM. THAT'S WHAT A REVIEW IS FOR. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTACT ME PERSONALLY MY E-MAIL IS: irishmadien1@yahoo.com

NO I DID NOT SPELL MAIDEN WRONG! IT'S THE OLDEN ENGLISH SPELLING OF IT, I AM PART IRISH WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? 


	2. Ch 1

Pluto, the ever watchful guardian of Time, stood faithfully at her post. Sighing heavily as the sun rose off to the east, casting a shadow on the blue and green orb called Planet Earth.

The tranquility of the peaceful morning was shattered by an ear splitting wail that could have probably been heard throughout the entire solar system.

"MOTHER!? Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" a blonde hared girl stood at the foot of her mothers throne, nervously tugging on the long tails of her very unique hairstyle.

A very beautiful woman, with the same hairstyle, only silver, looked down at the girl, "Serenity, I have been telling you this for the past 2 weeks now." she sighed as she rose from her throne and seemed to glide gracefully down the steps towards her daughter.

Planting a light kiss on her forehead, "Now go and gather your friends for their arrival, they shall be here at noon." she smiled.

"NOON!?" Serenity shrieked, and in a flurry of white ruffles and blonde hair she fled the throne room. The queen turned and sat back upon her throne, rubbing her temples.

"Is there a problem highness?" a familiar voice asked.

The Moon queen looked up, a slight look of worry crossed her delicate face, "Pluto my dear friend, what brings you here? Good news I hope?" the queen walked down the steps and embraced her old friend.

Pluto returned the gesture, "Yes, of course, highness. Everything is fine." she smiled.

The queen frowned slightly, "Pluto, please call me Serenity."

While the two adults were deep into conversation, the princess was in a sheer panic looking for her friends.

Ami, the princess of Mercury, and one of Princess Serenity's best friends and protectors was in the library engrossed in her latest book when Serenity came running in.

"Ami ya gotta help me please!" she wailed. Ami, being the sensible person that she was, placed a mark in her book and took off her reading glasses, placing them by the book on the table, "Calm yourself." she said standing up to face her friend.

Serenity grabbed Ami's shoulders and shook her for all she was worth, "Ames! My cousins are coming and it's there birthday! I haven't gotten them anything yet!" she wailed.

"Se...re...na!" Ami stuttered while she was being shaken. Just about that time Lita, the Princess of Jupiter, was walking down the hall and heard her princess wail, she quickly ran in to see what was going on.

"Serena what's the matter?" the tall brown hared girl asked.

The princess finally let go of Ami's shoulders, and sighed, "Oh Lita my cousins are coming at noon and it's the twins birthday! I haven't gotten them anything!"

Ami composed herself, "Lita maybe you can explain to our Princess about responsibility. I am sure that you like the rest of us have gotten the presents already."

Litas eyes went wide and she blushed, "Um..." she started.

Ami just shook her head and mumbled something about being as bad as the Princess.

Lita grabbed Serena's hand and ran off, "Come on we gotta find them something!" she yelled as they bolted out of the library. 

Ami just shook her head and glanced up at the clock, 'Hmm 3 hours till there arrival, I best be getting ready.' she thought and grabbed her book and reading glasses off the table and headed out the library doors. Walking down the hall she spotted two familiar faces, it was her friends Mina, Princess of Venus and Rei, Princess of Mars. She slightly waved and smiled at the two. "Good morning Ami." Mina smiled.

"So what did you get the twins?" Rei asked as she tucked a stand of her long black hair behind her ear.

Ami smiled, "I got them each a copy of a very excellent art book! Prince Endymion brought me a copy all the way from earth. I was so thrilled and I just knew the girls would love it. So I went with Prince Endymion when he left last time and got the books for them!"

Mina just nodded, "I got them each there very own copy of my Sailor V manga that I drew myself." "Sailor V?" Rei asked.

"Yep! Back on Venus, before I came to the moon I was known as Sailor V! I stopped tons of bad stuff! Assassinations, burglars, you name it!" she beamed.

"So you wrote and drew comics to show off your stuff huh?" Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah and they are only found on Venus! You can buy them from merchants! Cool huh?" Mina smiled.

Rei sighed, "I got them some good luck charms, you know, for there schooling? If there's is anything like ours they are gonna need them. Oh wise one!" she laughed and bowed before Ami. She giggled. It wasn't her fault that Queen Serenity put her in charge of the girls' education. Being a Mercurian did have it's advantages. They were a very intelligent race and tried there best to teach others, but did so without rubbing it in who was superior.

"Let me guess, moon brain forgot." Rei smirked.

Mina giggled smoothing the front of her golden dress, "Well you can't expect her to eat, sleep AND remember to get gifts for her cousins."

"Lita is just as bad, I reminded Serenity every morning. Do you think she would listen to me? I think not." a black cat said as she strolled up to the group.

"Good morning Luna, have you seen Artemis?" Mina asked.

"Ah you mean lazy bones? Asleep still I believe." she yawned and stretched.

"Look who's talking, you just got up yourself." a white cat replied, walking up behind Luna.

"ROWR!" Luna growled at Artemis, and soon the fight was on.


	3. Ch 2

On the other side of the universe:

"Oh I can't wait! We finally get to go see Aunt Serenity!" a little blonde hared girl giggled running through the palace halls.

"Hold it there squirt!" a tall red head laughed down at the little girl.

"Hey who are you calling a squirt sis?" she stuck her tongue out.

"Why you little brat!" the red head gasped and soon the chase was on.

The two of them rounded the corner and ran into a very tall woman with long silver hair.

"Amber! Kathryne! Please try and conduct yourselves in a decent manner!" the woman frowned.

"Yes mother." the girls mumbled.

Kathryne stuck out her tongue once more and the chase was on again back down the hall. The woman, known as Queen Minerva sighed and walked back to her room.

"I am gonna get you Kat!" Amber shouted as she nearly reached the child.

Kat darted forward and hid behind a girl that looked just like Amber, she tried not to laugh.

"Ahem. You know you shouldn't run in the palace." she smiled, with a hint of humor in her green eyes.

"She....she started it!" Amber pointed at the little girl. "How did you run so fast in the first place?" she panted.

"Well sis, she's only 10." her twin smiled.

"April it's just not natural to be so fast. I mean she's not even in Senshi form!" Amber shook her head.

"No and let's hope that she never has to be either." April narrowed her eyes.

Amber nodded her head and looked down at the 10 year old, she had more power in her pinky finger then the two of them put together. She shivered at the thought of Kat having to use it; for it meant the end of the world.

"Now I suggest the three of you go and finish getting ready, we leave in one hour." a voice said behind them.

"AN HOUR!?" the three of them shrieked and ran off as there voices echoed throughout the palace.

The Queen shook her head and walked into the throne room, it was as beautiful as her sisters, for Serenity had a white color scheme and she had a silver one. 

Upstairs in the children's rooms they were each rather large with the colors that they liked, Ambers was done in black and white, Aprils in silver and white, and there younger sister in silver and black.

They were all sitting in April's room talking about there trip to see there Aunt Serenity. Kat was bouncing off the walls, "Oh I can't wait!" she shouted jumping up and down on Aprils silver comforter that covered her bed.

Amber's eyes followed Kat's motions, "You know sis, you shouldn't do that. Your gonna make me sick."

Kat giggled and fell butt first to the bed, "So April, do you think Marcus is gonna remember you?" she smiled.

April looked up from her window, "Well it has been quiet a while, but we are best friends. We wrote to each other, but then when he was in school for his training he stopped for some reason, but I am sure he will know who I am." she nodded her head.

"Sis, get real. We were thirteen! That was over five years ago. We have all grown up, there is no way he's going to remember you or me. Kat maybe, she was only 5, but we have changed so much." Amber mumbled.

"Do you think we have changed that much really?" April sighed and sat back on her window sill staring at the moon. 'I hope he hasn't forgotten us.' she thought.


	4. Ch 3

Things were now peaceful back on the Moon Kingdom, the cats finally went there separate ways in a furry. Serenity and Lita came running down the hall with wrapped presents, "Whew we made it!" Serena panted.

Rei cocked an eyebrow, "E tu Lita?"

Lita's eye twitched, "Um yeah." she laughed.

"Well come on, let's get to the throne room." Mina said.

"Excuse me ladies." a male figure bowed, nearly scaring Serenity out of her meatballs.

"Calm yourself Serena, it's just Marcus." Rei laughed.

Marcus, head of her majesties guards cleared his throat, "I was sent to find you and to tell you to come to the throne room. Her majesty wishes to speak with you all before the guests arrive."

Ami smiled, "Thank you General Marcus, we are on our way."

Marcus bowed once more and then retreated down the hall towards the throne room himself.

"Let's book it!" Mina smiled as the girls walked down the hall after Marcus. They finally reached the throne room and went in.

"Pluto?!" the five girls asked in shock.

The Senshi of Time turned and faced the girls and bowed, "Nice to see you princess. Girls."

"You too Pluto-Sensi." Ami bowed not worried about what she may be doing here.

The others on the other hand were just a little nervous. Serenity glanced up at her mother, who just smiled back.

'Oh good.' the princess sighed to herself. "Nothing is wrong." she smiled to the other girls, who in turn smiled back at Pluto.

'Always so uptight, they really must learn to relax.' Pluto thought.

"Well majesty, I am off. Oh and your guest are en route." Pluto smiled and twirled the Time Staff, causing her to vanish in a purple light.

The Moon queens happy demeanor vanished, "Now?" her eyes widened.

Marcus cleared his throat, which in turn made the queen very happy, "Ah Marcus, please go and prepare a landing crew for the shuttle."

"Yes majesty." he bowed and left the room.

"Girls, I have decided not to decorate the palace." the queen started.

Serena's jaw dropped to the floor, "But...but..." she stammered.

"You are going to do it this year and the birthday girls are gonna help you." she finished.

The princess rubbed her hands together, "Oh this is gonna be great! We get to decorate!"

The girls all looked at her and sweat dropped, they all had an image of Serena wrapped in crepe paper wailing, "Get it off me! Get it OFF!" It took all the power they had not to crack.

Speeding through the sky the shuttle carrying the guests of honor was almost to it's destination, "Oh there it is!" Kat gasped as the Moon Kingdom came into view.

"It's been a while, it's so beautiful!" Amber smiled as she looked at the gardens by the landing

pad.

"Look down there. Can you girls tell me what planet that is?" Queen Minerva pointed down at the blue and green orb.

Something flashed in April's mind as she stared at it, "Earth." she mumbled.

"Very good!" her mother beamed, snapping April out of her phase.

"Highness we are ready to dock." a guard bowed.

"Very well, go ahead." Queen Minerva waved a hand.

Within minutes all four of them were being greeted by the Moon court.

"Rena!" Kat giggled as she ran to her cousin Serena.

"Wow look at you! You have all grown so much!" the princess smiled.

A young man with short brown hair and icy blue eyes cleared his throat, "Hello April." he spoke finally. April turned around and studied the man before her, 'Do I know him?' she thought.

It then dawned on Marcus, she didn't remember him!

"Marcus is that you?" Amber gasped in amazement.

The man smiled, "In the flesh."

Something inside April clicked and she ran towards him, "Now wait a minute!" he gasped backing up, not sure what was gonna happen, after all, he had not wrote to her in a long time.

He was surprised when she threw her arms around him in a great big hug, "Oh I missed you so much! You sure have changed!" April gushed.

Not knowing what to do Marcus returned the hug, "Yeah you have too! Your all grown up and everything." he smiled, not knowing why he felt funny.

They finally broke the hug and turned back to the others, "Ha! He did remember me!" she 

smiled. They all adjourned to the dining room so they could all sit down and talk. Marcus bowed and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going General?" Queen Serenity smiled.

"Um...I just don't..." he started.

"Belong? That's nonsense! You are like family! Come and join us. I am sure you and April have much to catch up on." Queen Serenity motioned to an empty chair by her niece.

Marcus bowed and took the seat quickly, "So do you remember the frog I put in your hair?" he smirked.

April laughed, "Do you remember the 'dip' that you took afterwards?" she winked.

"Touche` princess." he bowed his head.


	5. Ch 4

"DAMN DAMN DOUBLE DAMN!" a woman cursed and flung another energy bolt at an unlucky creature that just happened to be in her way.

She smiled slightly as it vanished in a puff of black smoke, "Beryl." a voice called. It was an inhuman voice, one that she knew all too well. The woman named Beryl vanished and reappeared in a strange room with a red light. Upon closer inspection one could see that the red light was inside what appeared to be a large blob of something.

"Beryl, you must control yourself." it spoke.

The red headed woman bowed, "But Metallia they are there now, they are ALL there!"

"No, not all child. We must wait there are others to arrive, when they do, we shall crush them all in one blow! Then that will be the end of the pathetic Moon Kingdom! MWHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes master." Beryl bowed, a slight smiled upon her red lips.

On the beautiful planet of Earth:

"Come on Malachite get up!" a brown hared man yelled at a silver hared man lying in bed.

"Ah Mina my love please marry me." he mumbled in his sleep.

The other four men in the room stifled a hearty laugh, "Malachite my love, I am going to be very angry if you miss the party." Zoicite said in a falsetto woman's voice.

"Don't worry my dear...I..." Malachite started, suddenly his eyes flew open to see his friends and his prince standing in his room.

He sat up and tucked a long strand of silver hair behind his ear, "The party is today isn't it?" he asked. 

"Oh marry me strong and handsome man!" Zoicite batted his eyelashes at the older general.

"Yeah yeah, I am up already." Malachite grumbled.

"You are odd my friend. If you ever sleepwalk stay away from me." Nephlite laughed as he placed a hand on Zoicites shoulder. 

The blonde laughed, "Well what about you and Lita huh? You can't tell me there is nothing going on!"

"We are engaged." Nephlite smiled.

"Your what!?" Jadeite gasped.

"Well congratulations, there Nephlite." a man with short black hair and bright blue eyes smiled.

"Thank you Endymion."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Malachite asked as he quickly came out of his bathroom dressed like the other generals. All in there best gray tunics.

"No body asked." Nephlite smiled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The generals all did an anime fall.

A small ship quickly left the earth's atmosphere, carrying the prince and his guardians towards the moon.

"Oh so they are the ones missing!" Beryl smiled wickedly.

"Yes." Metallia replied.

"Endy your going to regret the day that you turned me down to go to that moon twit." Beryl laughed.

'Excellent! Humans are so easy to corrupt! All I had to do was plant a little seed of hate and jealousy in her mind and now look at her! She IS EVIL!' Metallia thought.


	6. Ch 5

Back on the Moon Kingdom the guests were having an excellent time, having no idea what was about to befall them.

"Then there was this one time..." Queen Serenity started when a guard walked in and cleared his throat.

"Announcing the royal Prince Endymion of Earth and his generals!" the guard said and bowed as the doors to the dining hall were opened.

"Oh ENDY! You made it!" the princess squealed and launched herself at her prince.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." he smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Nephlite smiled at Lita and she blushed glancing down at the ring on her finger.

April and her family stood on the rules of protocol, "Welcome Prince Endymion. It has been a while." she smiled looking at him.

"Ah princess April am I correct?" he smiled back.

"Yes, and of course my sisters Kathryne and Amber." she motioned for them to say something.

"Are you and cousin Rena gonna get married?" Kat asked.

April blushed, that wasn't quite the thing she would hope that she would have said.

Queen Serenity stood, "It's so nice to have you all here, please come in and sit down." she motioned.

All of the men came in and sat down by there girlfriends, "So Lita dear, why don't you show everyone your ring." Queen Serenity smiled.

Lita blushed and stood up showing off a silver ring with a green emerald in the middle of it with the band made out of silver stars.

"Oh how pretty!" Serena gushed.

"Congratulations Lita." Ami smiled. 

Lita, catching Prince Endymions gaze as he pulled out a black box as well as the others and nodded his head as the Queens smiled.

"You too Ami, all of you actually." Lita smiled.

Ami looked totally dumbfounded for a moment until she felt someone take her hand, "Ami, Princess of Mercury, will you be my wife?" Zoicite asked.

The blue hared Mercurian Princess just sat there and nodded her head, the she found her voice, "Yes! Yes I will." she gasped.

More 'I wills.' went throughout the room.

"Oh Endy it's beautiful!" Serena gaped at the ring on her finger.

Rei couldn't believe it, no man in her life could ever harness her, but Jadeite, Jadeite was an entirely different story. She smiled as she touched the ring on her finger.

Mina and Malachite were already kissing.

"Eww! Do you HAVE to do that?" Kat asked, making a face.

That brought the two up for air, blushing all the way.

Amber smiled, "Congratulations all of you! Now if we can just find someone for April." she joked.

April blushed, she didn't have time for a boyfriend, let alone a husband.

Queen Serenity looked up, "Ah the others have arrived." she smiled and walked out the door

with everyone in pursuit.

"Haruka! Michiru! Your here!" Serena gasped and ran over to them.

Haruka smiled, "We wouldn't miss it moon face." she smiled.

"HARUKA!" Kat giggled as she broke through the crowd.

"There's my big girl!" she smiled lifting Kat up.

"Goodness, you have grown little one." Michiru smiled.

"Yep! I am 10 now." Kat beamed. 

"I see that, I hear your sisters are here for there 18th birthday." Haruka asked as she put Kat down.

"Oh guess what! We are all engaged!" Rei burst out.

"Rei! I wanted to tell them! WAAAAHHHH!" Serena wailed.

"Serena why don't you show me your ring?" Michiru asked, trying to avoid a palace break down.

Prince Endymion mouthed a 'Thank you' to Michiru, and she just nodded her head and smiled. He turned around to introduce his generals, but they all mysteriously disappeared, along with there fiances.

"Well there goes that idea." he laughed.

"We will see them again I am sure." Haruka laughed.

"Ah Queen Minerva, nice to see you again." Haruka smiled.

"As it is you Haruka. You remember my daughters Amber and Kathryne of course and April." she smiled back.

April was in the back talking to Marcus and didn't hear her name being called.

"Oh yes, the twins. Happy birthday girls." Haruka smiled at Amber eyeing the young man April was in deep conversation with.

"Her boyfriend?" Haruka smiled.

"Hmmm?" Amber asked as she turned around to see what she was talking about, she just burst out laughing.

"No, that's her best friend Marcus. Marcus Starlight. Head of Aunt Serenity's guards." Amber smiled, trying not to laugh again.

'Hmm April and Marcus? Now there is a pair I didn't think of.' Amber thought.

Haruka walked up and Marcus stopped talking, "I believe you have a visitor Princess." he smiled as his eyes darted to Haruka.

April turned around and grabbed the woman in a hug, "Ah you do remember me." Haruka smiled.

"Of course." April smiled.

"Well that's fine and dandy, you don't even remember me!" Marcus grumbled in a humorous tone.

"I am not the one that stopped writing!" April snapped. Not knowing why she was angry, it was a long time ago.

Haruka smiled and then realized that the Minervain Princess was in love. She quietly made an escape and rejoined Michiru who was standing there listening to the Princess rattle on about her ring. 


	7. Ch 6

Pluto on the other hand was not in a celebrating mood, something disturbed her vision, something evil, something cold. It was coming to claim and destroy what wasn't there's, namely the Moon Kingdom.

"I can feel it! I know you can too! Let me out!" a dark voice pleaded.

"NO! I have told you once before child! Do not bother me with your silly notions!" Pluto spat.

"But I must fulfill my purpose! I must join with her, I know she feels it too!" the voice replied.

Pluto knew what was coming but she asked anyway, "What is your purpose Saturn?"

"To destroy the Moon Kingdom!" she shouted in voice that was not her own.

It was utterly awful, Saturn was but a mere child with a very powerful being inside, calling out to her, reaching into her very soul and crying out to destroy. After the last Sailor War, the elder outer scouts sealed Saturn away so that she would never destroy again. Alas, she was needed shortly thereafter, to destroy a galaxy because it's fighting had spread to this solar system. The Moon queen had pleaded to them to stop fighting, but they wouldn't listen. Saturn's glaive dropped and the rest was silence.

Since then the Senshi of Death and Rebirth had been incased but now with the evil approaching once more, she was awakened and she wanted out.

Pluto snapped out of her flashback, "You know the rules child! You know I cannot let you out. That is for the Queen to decide only. As for the other one, well, I am sure that she can feel something, but I don't know if she's awakened yet.

"Bring me the child, I will awaken her. She will truly know how it feels to destroy! MWHAHAHAHA!"

Pluto shook her head and turned back to her Time Staff, trying to figure out what was causing the disturbance.

Marcus sweat dropped as April came towards him, wagging a finger at him, "Why did you stop writing? Did you not like me anymore?" she frowned.

He just stood there dumbfounded, 'Not like her? She's like my sister!' he quickly shook his head. "No it's not that, it's just that I wasn't allowed to write. Pluto-Sensi thought it would distract me from my training." he said.

"Oh, well I see the training paid off though. Head of Aunt Serenity's guards huh?" April laughed.

"Yep and proud of it!" he puffed out his chest.

"He's a very fine General." Queen Serenity smiled as she approached the two of them.

Marcus blushed and bowed his head.

Just then a device on Marcus started beeping, he pulled it out and spoke into it, "Yes?"

"General sir, we have a situation that requires your immediate attention." a voice replied.

"On my way, make sure I have an update on what's going on." Marcus replied.

"Yes sir." the man replied as the communicator snapped shut. "Well I must go princess, your highness." he bowed and vanished in a swirl of silver and gold swirls.

April just stood there, 'I didn't know he could do that.' she thought.

Marcus reappeared at a guard station, "What seems to be the problem Captain?" 

"General sir, we have a shuttle that is approaching the Moon at a very fast rate of speed, it's not responding and the boosters have failed. It's going to crash." he replied.

"Get your men on it now, we can't risk it." Marcus ordered.

"Yes sir, there is one other thing sir. It looks like it has been shot with something. It's also 

Prince Derek's shuttle." the Captain finished.

Marcus paled, "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir, it bears the signature and his energy reading is of the moons sir." he replied.

"Crap! Sound the alarm. I want all available men ready for a crash landing." Marcus ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Captain said as he started shouting orders and soon a rather loud beeping noise was heard.

"Mother?! What is that?" Kat asked.

Princess Serenity's eyes went wide, "That's the warning alarm for an invasion!" she clutched Endymions side.

"Not this time Princess, we have a shuttle on it's way here. It's going to crash." Marcus said as he ran down the hall.

"Well can't you stop it?" Queen Serenity asked, worried for the people aboard the ship and the people in her kingdom.

"Um it's a little complicated highness, it's inhabitants are of the moon." Marcus explained.

Queen Serenity's eyes went wide, "Derek!" she gasped and ran outside into the gardens with everyone on her heels.


	8. Ch 7

Beryl sat back on her throne and laughed, "One down, an entire kingdom to go!"

"You couldn't wait could you? Now they will know that something is wrong." Metallia seethed.

"Ha! There is nothing they can do about the attack! You said so yourself, did you not?" Beryl asked.

'Yes, but like Pluto I also can see the future. I know how it's going to turn out as does she.' Metallia thought.

Pluto growled as she saw the damaged ship streak across the sky, 'That's who did this! I should have known they have been quiet for way too long.' she thought.

"Now will you let me out? You see what's going to happen." the voice asked.

"Pluto-Mama? Please, whatever you do. Don't lemme out. I don't want to destroy anymore." a little girl begged.

Pluto turned to the crystal, knowing fully well that Saturn couldn't keep her dark side at bay for very long, "Child if it comes to it you know what will have to be done. There is nothing I can do."

"It's going to happen, it's all gonna end isn't it?!" Saturn asked.

Pluto turned her head away, Saturn knew in the back of her mind it was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Mother do something!" Serena wailed, making the crescent moon on her head glow.

It was like a homing beacon for the other scouts, there insignias started to glow, telling them there princess was in great distress. On instinct they all got up and transformed.

"Venus Star Power! Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make-Up!"

"Mercury Star Power! Make-Up!"

"Mars Star Power! Make-Up!"

The generals followed the senshi down the long marble hall and sure enough Serena was glowing like a lighting bug.

"What's wrong? What's the matter Princess." Mercury asked.

All Serena could do was point at what seemed to be a falling star and wail.

"In English please?" Jupiter laughed.

Mercury took out her mini computer and then reached up and touched one of her earrings as a visor popped over her eyes. She quickly typed some things into the computer, "Oh for the love of Hermes! Prince Derek is on that shuttle."

Princess Serenity collapsed in a heap of white and gold ruffles, "Jupiter, get her to the infirmary and let her rest. She will be fine." Mars said as Jupiter nodded her head and along with Nephlite carried the fainted Princess to the infirmary.

"What can we do Mercury?" Venus asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Excuse me?" Mars cocked an eyebrow.

"We can't touch the ship, it's surrounded with Moon magic. Only those of moon blood can or of an evil nature." Mercury shook her head.

"Well in that case, Omega Star Power! Make-Up!" Amber shouted.

"Minerva Planet Power! Make-Up!" Kat shouted.

"Alpha Star Power! Make-Up!" April shouted.

"Ok now what do we do?" Alpha asked looking around.

"We can use the crystals and help bring it down slower." Queen Serenity said pulling out the Moon Crystal.

Queen Minerva nodded and brought out a crystal in the shape of a star, "MINERVA STAR POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" her sister Serenity shouted as a bright beam came out of both crystals and hit the ship, Queen Serenity's eyes widened, it wasn't working. They had no idea about the very large gash on the side where it had been hit to cause it go down.

"More power!" Queen Serenity shouted as both beams intensified.

Alpha stood there wishing there was something she could do to help, she then looked up to see another ship, it was Marcus.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?! He's gonna get them both killed." Omega muttered.

Marcus docked with the other ship and reached the door, "Damn! I am gonna have to over ride the system to get in there!" he cursed as he punched a couple of buttons on a keypad.

After a little while the door slid open, there were sparks flying and loose wires everywhere.

He finally spotted who he was looking for and grabbed him. He carried him back to the other ship, just as they both hit the ground, just outside the palace gates.

Alphas eyes went wide, "MARCUS!?" she yelled, not believing the smoke and crash that she had just seen.

Jupiter and Nephlite came out when they heard the crash, "Princess...I am sorry." Nephlite frowned.

"NO! I REFUSE to believe it!" Alpha shouted as her body started to glow a white color, when the light died down there she stood just like she had always been but now with a pair of wings on her back.

"What the..."Jupiter asked looking in disbelief at what she saw.

Alpha flexed her wings and flew up and over to the crash, "I NEED HELP!" she shouted as she realized she couldn't move the large pieces of metal.

"That's our cue guys, let's go!" Zoicite shouted as he led the senshi and the rest of the generals out to the wreckage.

Queen Serenity and Queen Minerva had to bring in there crystals or they would have no energy left what so ever.

"Momma are you alright?" Minerva asked.

"Yes I will be fine, I hope the others are alright."

Queen Serenity smiled, "I will go check on Serena, you stay here sis and make sure they get out safely. If you need help just speak into this crystal. It will link you to the guards station." she smiled and walked away.

"Don't worry Princess, we are here." Uranus smiled as she lifted the smashed door off the shuttle.

Alpha crawled in to find them both unconscious, but still breathing. "They are alive! I can get to Derek, but Uranus when I get out I need you and Jupiter to come and get Marcus, I can't reach him too well."

"No problem." Jupiter said.

Sure enough a couple of seconds later Alpha came out covered in black smoke, carrying an unconscious Derek in her arms. She unfolded her wings and flew up into the sky with him.

"I am taking him to the infirmary get Marcus out of there." Alpha said as she flew off towards the palace.

Uranus and Jupiter climbed into the shuttle and moved big pieces of busted equipment around so they could get to Marcus. Sure enough he was out cold.

"He did an excellent job, now I see why Alpha likes him so much." Uranus smiled as she grabbed the young man.

"She does huh?" Jupiter grinned, moving a large piece of metal out of the path of the door.

"Yep! She just doesn't realize it yet." she winked as they climbed out of the craft.

Jupiter just laughed as the group made there way back to the palace. Alpha on the other hand had taken Derek and placed him in the infirmary room just down the hall from his sister. 

'Nice to see you again cousin, I just wish it was under better circumstances.' she thought as she sat down and placed her hands on his head, healing him.

Derek slowly opened his green eyes and looked up, " Are you an angel? Is this heaven?" he muttered, seeing her wings.

Alpha laughed, "Nope it's just me, I am afraid." she smiled at him.

"April? Is that you? Hey cool! When did you get the wings?" he asked. Then he went into a rave about some weird woman blasting a hole in his ship.

'The poor thing is delusional.' Alpha thought. "Now Derek you just rest, everything is going to be alright." she assured him as she walked out the door.

Derek tried to protest, but sleep overtook him once more.

Alpha slipped down the hall and entered the next room to find her aunt sitting by her daughter. She walked over and placed a hand on her aunt's shoulder, "Don't worry she will be fine." she assured her as she placed her hands on her head as well. Serena slowly woke up to see her mother standing over her. Alpha took that as her cue to leave, she turned back one last time and her aunt smiled, 'Thank you.' she mouthed.

Alpha smiled and nodded walking out the door. She went in search of her mother and her sisters. "There you are! The Prince and Princess are safe now. Marcus is alright and now we can power down." she shrugged.

She started walking over to her mother and then her henshin faded, "Hey what..." are the only words she heard from her sister before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" Omega asked, running over to her picking her up.

"I don't know but you may want to take her to the infirmary too." Queen Minerva frowned.

"Wow the infirmary is gonna get full if this keeps up!" Minerva smiled.

Queen Serenity was coming out as the girls walked down the hall with April, "What happened?"

"She was totally wiped out. You know her. She never stops til she drops." Omega shook her head as she put laid her twin on the bed and then left the room.

"Just let her rest for now, she should be just fine." Queen Minerva said, walking up to the group.

"Well Marcus is just fine, he has finally come too. He's got some bruised ribs but that can be healed using Alpha. Where is she by the way?" Mercury said looking at her computer.

"She's detained at the moment." Omega said opening the door to the room to reveal April lying there on the bed.

"Oh, well...we could always use Saturn." Minerva spoke up.

Every eye was on the girl as soon as the name was spoken, "What? What did I say?" she cowered.

"Honey, Saturn has a bad person inside her. Sometimes she can't control it either. The bad person wants to destroy things." Uranus explained to the little girl as best she could.

"You mean like me?" Minerva cocked her eyebrow and asked in a voice that wasn't her own.

"Oh..." Queen Serenity started.

"No..." Queen Minerva finished.

"She's awake! PERFECT! Bring her to me!" the voice inside Saturn cried out.

Pluto cursed and vanished from the gate, reappearing behind the group, "It's too early for you little one." she shook her head and touched the girl with her staff and in a blink of an eye she was encased in a star crystal.

"What have you done with her?!" Omega cried out, getting in a fighting stance. She knew she couldn't even hurt the Senshi of Time, but damnit she would at least try.

Pluto shook her head, "Not yet." was all she said as she vanished with the crystal.

"Bring her back! PLUTO! Bring her BACK!" Omega shouted.

The others just stood there, wondering what was going on, "Um what's going on?" Princess Serena asked standing at the doorway of the room she was placed in.

Queen Serenity sighed, "Very well you all need to know. Come, into the conference room and we will discuss this."

They all dehinshined and filed into the room and sat down.

Pluto reappeared at the Time Gates with the crystal, "Lemme outta here!" Minerva screamed in a voice that wasn't her own.

She placed the crystal down by Saturn's, "Minerva. Minerva listen to me. It's not time yet, it's close, very close. We must be patient. No amount of shouting is going to get us anywhere. Do you understand?"

The voice was oddly familiar to Minerva, then it dawned on her who it was. She briefly smiled and replied, "Yes mother."


	9. Who are you?

"Now would you please tell me what in the hell that was about?" Amber snapped.  
  
"AMBER!?" her mother scolded.  
  
"Stop defending her! She knew this! She..." she looked back, "You...you knew it too didn't you!?"  
  
Minerva glanced over at her sister who sighed, "Yes. Yes I did."  
  
"We both did." Queen Serenity spoke up.  
  
The twins jaws hit the table, "How? Why?"  
  
"When Kathryne was born her starseed was not strong enough to support her life force. With much consideration we released Saturn and she shared her dark half with her to sustain her life. Her dark half is now starting to show." there mother explained.  
  
"If she has half of Saturns Star Seed, then she's able to..." Ami started.  
  
"Yes, she is." Pluto spoke up.  
  
"My dream!" April shouted.  
  
Marcus cocked an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
  
"I had a dream that she was there, we were being attacked and everyone was gone. Then she showed up with Saturn and they dropped there glaives and then..." she went pale.  
  
Prince Endymion looked over at April, "It will be alright princess." he tried to assure her.  
  
April didn't know why but she felt safe around him.  
  
"Well then, I guess that explains that. Anymore surprises? Next your gonna tell me that April isn't my sister." Amber joked.  
  
Minerva and Queen Serenity glanced at Pluto with wide eyes.  
  
"You've got to be JOKING!?" Amber gasped.  
  
"Dammit child!" Pluto vanished.  
  
Amber was pissed, "What the hell?!"  
  
"Huh? They must be joking. We look exactly alike. Nice one guys." April laughed nervously.  
  
Minerva raised her hand as a green and blue crystal appeared and flew over to April and hovered above her head.  
  
On impulse she reached up and touched it. As she did her silver gown went to green. Her red hair to brown and green eyes to blue.  
  
She sat there not moving, not breathing for a moment until someone let out a gasp. It was her sister...... 


End file.
